Death's Henchman
by Legends Once Forgotten
Summary: The watcher, the collector, the soul stealer. The Henchman of death, feared by both Heaven and Hell and left to wander the Earth. Once a Legend from the Continents, a place the existed before the Elemental Nations, now has returned from the Sands of Time.
1. Deal With Death

A large group of men and women gathered in a cemetery, the moon of All Hollows' Eve hung overhead. The trees, that were dead and warped, held their claw-like branches out almost wishing to snag a snack. An open casket sat under a demonic tree, one that seemed to have blood dripping from the cuts and scratches in the bark. The casket itself was that of stone, nearly black and seemed to absorb the light of the moon and the candles that surrounded it. Two scythes leaned upon the casket, the tips of the blades pointing to the inside of the casket. A pentagram drawn in charcoal rested on the side, facing the group.

"Finally, years of planning and we'll finally be able to release our king from his puny prison!" The leader of the group dressed in crimson robes said to the others surrounding him, the man's hair was black and his eyes a dark amber. "That foolish Hokage thought that a seal could hold him back, and that with the Shinigami's own help that it would be indestructible. Well he never took into account the ancient ritual from Demon Country. Soon! Our lord will be free and we shall help in the destruction of this pitiful village!"

The large group cheered, encouraging the man to continue.

The leader pulled out a blade, black and seeming to be created of glass, from the folds of his robe. "With the blade, we can release our lord and master. With the obsidian blade he shall return!"

A middle aged man ran to the front of the group, "Sir!" His face lighting up with a dark smirk. "We have captured the jailer, unconscious and ready for the ritual."

The leader's eyes lit up with a form of psychotic glee, "Excellent, soon our master shall be free, and we shall rule by his side!"

The group cheered again, fists raised in the air.

_**-Line Break-**_

A young child of six years sat within a pentagram, drawn in what looked like ash and blood, and bound by rope and chain. Eyes an azure that rivaled the sky searched wildly, searching for an escape. Blonde hair lay matted and caked with blood and grime. The child's head snapped over the the figures walking towards him.

"So this is our lord's puny jail, no matter, he shall be free of it soon." The man then turned towards the group that stood behind him, "Now we shall have our king!"

The child quivered behind the man, staring at the blade that was held in the man's hand. He was about to speak when the man spun around again and faced him, his eyes holding the psychotic glee once more.

"Now you child, shall be sacrificed to Death. With your life taking our master's place, he shall be freed!" The man waved his arm to the group behind him, five walking over and lit the candles that sat on the tip of the five prongs. Once they were finished the man opened a black, leather bound book. He and all the followers began the chant, the voices maniacal and foreboding.

_To avenge the deed expelling  
Thee untimely from thy dwelling,  
Mystic force thou shalt retain  
O'er the blood and o'er the brain._

_When the form thou shalt espy  
That darken'd on thy closing eye,  
When the footstep thou shalt hear  
That thrill'd upon thy dying ear,_

_Then strange sympathies shall wake,  
The flesh shall thrill, the nerves shall quake,  
The wounds renew their clotter'd flood,  
And every drop cry blood for blood! _

And with the finishing words, the leader plunged the obsidian blade into the child's chest. He watched the child gasp sharply, then the light dim from his bright eyes. A cruel smile gracing his features as he did so, enjoying every minute with sickening joy. He then swiftly yanked the blade from the chest, ignoring the body dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

He then turned towards the group, "Now put this useless husk into the casket, cover it, and then we shall wait for out master to come to use. We do not need any foolish shinobi searching for this pitiful thing." The group nodded their heads and grabbed the child and placed him withing the casket. Filling it to the brim and then hoisting it into an open grave hidden behind the demonic tree.

_**-Line Break-**_

The child open his eyes, looking around but only finding darkness. The dull blue eyes soon stared at where his feet stood, then sat down and brought his knees to his chest. He sat, unaware, of what formed behind him. A being of death and soul, a monster said to only bring pain and misery where ever he went.

"_**Ah,**_" The child jumped and spun to face the creature, backing away soon afterward. "_**So young Naruto Uzumaki and the demon fox have come to pay me a visit? How unexpected...**_" The figure waved his hand, and a second later a large fox stood beside the boy and began growling at Death.

Naruto, who still quivered like a leaf, managed to gain enough courage to ask, "Who, who are you."

The opposing figure laughed lightly, but only succeeded in making the atmosphere even thicker with tension. "_**I am Death child, and I have a... deal to offer you.**_" Death smirked slightly, showing rows of jagged teeth.

"_What kind of deal are you offering_?" The fox beside Naruto growled, not liking where the conversation was going.

Death glanced at the fox for a split second, before returning his gaze to the Uzumaki. "_**You see child, the world has become corrupt with power and greed. But also with the power to heal wounds and stop the mortals that should die, to not. Kami graced the mortal realm with that power to stop wars and such, but that plan merely backfired. I need someone, a henchman of sorts, to go to the mortal realm and collect the souls of the dead, and dieing before they can be healed.**_"

The fox snared, "_And what of me God of Death? Shall I be sent back to the ninth ring and wait to be __summoned again for petty revenge?_"

Death chuckled again, "_**Oh no, you see fox you shall be helping Uzumaki find the souls. Unless, of course, you wish to return to the ninth ring?"**_

The fox shook it's head quickly, "_No, no, working with the kit will do._"

"_**Excellent, so child what do you say? Shall you work for me? Or do you wish to go to Kami's domain?**_"

The child looked up to Death, "Why should I work for you and not go to Kami's domain?"

Death took on a grim look, while an almost angry aura coated him, "_**Kami and the other divine and holy gods were to watch over you as a child. Kami, however, thought that it would be foolish to help an unholy being. Namely the Kyuubi next to you.**_" Naruto looked towards the fox in shock, while Kyuubi had the decency to look ashamed, "_**But if you work for me, I shall make you into something that the heavenly gods fear and the demon's of hell cower before. Something that has long since been forgotten.**_"

"And what is that?"

"_**The only thing that can be created from that ritual those foolish mortals had done. You shall become an Ankou, a being lost in the sands of time.**_"

Kyuubi's eyes widened, a spark of fear entering it's red eyes. "_Ankou! They are a myth! Nothing more!_"

Death glared at Kyuubi, "_**As I had said, they have been lost in the sands of time. You see child, the Ankou were beings that watched over souls and graves. They were properly titled "The Graveyard Watcher" but after the fall of the Continents and the rise of the elemental nations, the name and tale have long since been lost.**_"

Naruto eyes then began to sparkle, "And if I become this thing, I'll be strong? I be a ninja!" His childlike mind, from both lack of acknowledgment and teachings, not grasping the weight of the conversation he held with Death.

"_**Oh no,**_" Death started, upon seeing Naruto's downcast expression he continued. "_**You shall be something much more.**_"

_**-Line Break-**_

And that is your first chapter, terribly sorry if it is short. Alright, so before everyone begins firing questions at me like I'm a criminal who murdered a few cops. Let me explain and give you the information that is most likely needed.

**Ankou**: Often called the grim reaper, and it's even said that the story of Jack the Ripper and the Grim Reaper were taken from the tale. The Ankou is "Death's Henchmen" and was said to be cast out from Heaven and feared by Hell. The Ankou is said to be made by a person of pure soul and heart being sacrificed by the Obsidian blade on All Hallows' Eve in a gruesome ritual. (The ritual has been lost in time unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you are) Ankou are said to be both the collectors of souls and the watchers of graves. (You need a picture type Ankou in the image box and you'll find quite a few pictures.)

**Obsidian**: a naturally formed Volcanic glass, often used to create top quality surgical knives.

The chant is _Death Chant_ by Sir Walter Scott

Also, before you even begin to tell me pairings for Naruto and other things I shall say this. Naruto. Is. Dead! That means no love, no sex, no drugs, no booze, no nothing. This shall change some events in the original storyline, but oh well.

And before I forget, and the lawyers come to take me away (Haha), I shall say this. I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, neither do I own the Tale of the Ankou.

Thank you, have a nice day/night

_Wraith_


	2. Not All Stories are Unture

Well, when I managed to log into FanFiction I was rather surprised by the number of hits, favorites, and alerts I managed to get for a 1k+ chapter. Talk about a reaction! Hahaha, anyways, I'm glad to present to you Chapter 2. Enjoy... or not... whatever floats your boat.

_**-Line Break-**_

Over the course of eight years rumors all over the the Elemental Countries. The tale of a man who came alone but never left alone. A figure more horrifying than those in books. Yet the was used to keep children in bed at night and to keep drunkards from leaving staying too late.

The story looked like any other, a foggy night and a few friends who had a few to many drinks. Unaware of the impending doom that was to come, as they took no notice to the darkening lights and the cry of the owl that sat upon the bar's sign.

_**- Flashback -**_

Three friends stumbled from the door of the bar, one holding a bottle and the other two just tripped over their own feet. The youngest, a young man with dark brown hair and wide eyes and the most somber, heard a creak from behind the. The sound that an old, worn out cart made when it was on it's last leg from trip after trip. The man grabbed his friends and tried to pull them out of the center of the road, but was roughly shoved away.

The two drunken fools turned around when they finally heard the creak, now sounding only a few meters away. Sure enough, out of the think fog came a cart pulled by an old, thin, skeletal horse. The horse itself was a sight to see, but the driver of the cart was more so. A thin and lengthy man sat, covered in a long, tattered cloak and a wide brim hat. A large scythe rested next to him, a long traditional wooden staff with the wide blade, strangely, upside down.

The cart had come to a halt before the three, the horse itself seemed almost miffed by the sudden stop. The rider looked at the friends who blocked the road, they themselves just stared at the newcomer. When the driver spoke, it was with an almost irritated tone in his deep, whisper of a voice. "Would you move? You are blocking the road."

The eldest of the friends snorted, "And what of it? What are you going to do about it?"

The other man laughed, his words slurred, "Yeah, what! You don't even know who we are! We're respectable jonin from Iwa!"

The two then grabbed stones and began the throw them at the cart, one striking and breaking the axle of the cart. The loss of the axle causing the wheels to fall and in turn causing the back of the cart to collapse.

The eldest man saw this, "Shit! Let's get out of here!" With that the two took off down the road.

The youngest man began to take to the horizon, but his consciences got the better of him. He turned towards the driver, who was now standing, and walked over. The closer he got to the man the more he could could make out. The man was a horrifying site with glowing eyes from the wide brim of his hat, long white hair, and standing at over six feet making him quite intimidating.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry about them. They are drunk and their judgment is clouded by the alcohol." The young man gave the stranger a weak and nervous smile before he stuck his hand out, "My name is Ishi, Kabe Ishi (_**1**_)"

The stranger stared at Ishi for a second, before grasping his hand and gave it a quick shake. "Ankou."

Ishi scratched the side of his head nervously, "Ah, nice to meet you! Um, how about I help you with your cart!" He then ran off to find something to replace the axle, soon returning with a sturdy branch and some rope. "This should help, or at least until you can find someone to actually replace it."

'Ankou' nodded his head slightly, taking both objects from Ishi. "Thank you."

Ishi grinned widely, "No problem! Well, I better get going. I don't know what those two idiots are getting into, but knowing them it'll be trouble." He then made his way down the road and soon he was out of sight. He never looked back and so he never noticed the man and horse vanish into the fog.

The next day the two foolish and drunk friends were found dead in their home. Many said that the alcohol finally got to them, other took the supernatural approach and said it was a vengeful spirit. But no matter the answer that was given, none could explain what happened to Ishi. The young man's hair had turned white and his eyes grew dull, but whenever he was questioned he only mumbled one word. "Ankou."

_**-End Flashback-**_

The story had only stayed in Iwa, but soon merchants and tourists had learned it and began to spread it. The Hidden Mist had put the figure into an almost "Grim Reaper" like light, saying he collected the souls and brought them to his master. The Hidden Sand had made the figure out to be a demon, protecting it's kin the jinchūriki. But to the Hidden Leaf, it was just a rumor and would be left as such.

_**-Line Break-**_

The Hidden Leaf, or Konoha, was a bustling village that never seemed to be slowed. From the attack of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, to the shinobi wars that gained places in the history books. The village had a military that made other villages think twice about attacking them. But under all these achievements their lay lies and secrets. One such as the death of the Kyuubi jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki, that went missing over eight years ago.

"- and that that is how the Third Shinobi War was ended."

There was a a huge sign of relief from everyone in the room of the academy. Children either twelve or thirteen sat behind wooden desks, some even slumped over them and snoring loudly. One child was a child dressed in bright orange with bright blonde hair and 'whiskers' on his cheeks. That is, he was sleeping until the teacher through an eraser at him, causing chalk dust to fly into the air.

"AH!" With that the orange clad child fell from his chair, drawing loud laughter from the surrounding people. "Iruka-sensei! Why'd you do that?"

"Naruto! You should be paying attention! This is very important information and if you spent more time training and studying you wouldn't be the dead last!" Iruka yelled, a tick mark gracing his head. He had brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and a scare marked his face, going across his nose and under both his eyes. He was dressed in standard jonin clothes, including blue pants, shirt and sandals with a green vest.

Naruto jumped up and pointed at Iruka defiantly. "But Iruka-sensei! It's all so boring, and how is it going to help me be a super awesome ninja and Hokage!"

Iruka's eye twitched rapidly, his head gaining another tick mark. "Because you idiot, you need to know this! The Hokage made it so everyone has to know this! If you don't like it then you can take it up with him." Naruto then sat down slowly, looking miffed, and mumbled to himself. Iruka nodded his head and returned to teaching the class about the history of the leaf village.

_**-Line Break-**_

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower, ignoring every glare and spiteful word thrown his way. He soon was climbing the steps to the Hokage's office, and then standing in front of the stained oak doors. Naruto knocked on the doors and heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the door.

"Ah Uma (_**2**_), you're here early." The old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, said as he saw 'Naruto' disappear in a burst of smoke.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I could not hold my transformation for much longer." Uma hung his head, feeling weak for being unable to hold his illusion for long.

Sarutobi laughed warmly, "It is fine Uma, you've been holding that transformation for a week. Go home and get some much deserved rest, I'll ask Tora (_**3**_) to take your place while you do."

"Yes sir!" With that Uma vanished in a swirl of leaves.

When he was gone Sarutobi spun in his chair and faced the village, watching the golden sun bath it in it's light. He bowed his head, "_Naruto, what happened to you. Where could you have gone. Could you take no more of this village's foolishness?_" Sarutobi turned back around and lit his pipe, but soon hacked at the smoke that filled his lungs. "_It seems that even Kami is angry at me, what a fool I have become._"

_**-Line Break-**_

A thin, almost transparent whisp of smoke formed next to 'Akuma' as he traveled down a dirt road. "_**Naruto, it seems that it is Hiruzen Sarutobi's time to come to purgatory.**_" The disembodied voice did not cause his head to turn, having heard it many times before.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama."

With that the cart turned around and headed to Konoha, it was time for a 'God of Shinobi's" soul be taken.

In the home of his birth and death to make the deal even sweeter.

_**-Line Break-**_

And there it is. The second chapter of _Death's Henchman_.

Translations:

Ishi Kabe – Stone wall.

~ I know it is highly unoriginal, but then again names were never my strong point.

Uma – Horse

Tora – Tiger

~ remember the cat in the Naruto series? Yeah that's it's name meaning. Fitting no?

~ I thank all of the people who added it to their favorites, added to their alerts, and even added it to a C2 (That one was a shock). Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

_Wraith_

P.S. Terribly sorry for a mix up on my part, it seems that Sarutobi's name is Hiruzen. Sasuke Sarutobi is his father, very confusing. Ugh.


	3. Seen and Unseen

-blinks- You know, when you log into your e-mail and your inbox is nearly spammed with messages? Yeah, that's what I logged into. I mean really? All that for only two chapter? Holy crap. -sighs- I can just see all the spamming that's gonna happen after this chapter gets posted... Ugh.

_**-Line Break-**_

A wise man had once told Sarutobi "All men have fears, but the brave put down their fears and go forward. Sometimes to Death, but always to Victory." Sarutobi had lived by those words, and he had lived by them until he resigned as the third Hokage. But over the years he soon began to forget those words and soon became powerless.

Hiruzen, in his old age, had let the councils get what they pleased. Allowing them to celebrate the Kyuubi Festival, let the assassins that had been sent after Naruto be set free, even allowing them to burn the child's apartment to the ground.

He had feared that if he did not, the village would revolt and that Danzō would gain the title of Hokage. He may still have been the Hokage, but his mind was far from what it was so many years ago...

_**-Line Break-**_

The sun was setting over the Leaf Village, causing merchants and shop owners to close their stalls and stores. Ninja and some civilians still meandered the streets, some going to bars, other to brothels. Some AMBU bound from rooftop to rooftop, going from the missions hall to home or to the Hokage's office.

Two men sat behind a desk next to the gates that lead into Konoha, checking passports and papers from the people wanting to get through to the village. One held a book and the other doodled on the desk with a pen that should have been used for checking off the names from the clipboard next to him.

A black shaggy haired man with a goatee and bandages over his nose stopped doodling on the desk and looked at the man next to him. "Izumo, why are we the ones always saddled with guard duty?"

His partner, a brown haired man with a bandana on his head, looked at him briefly before returning his eyes to his book. "Because Kotetsu, nobody else wants to do it. Or our names are the only ones in the hat."

Kotetsu smacked his head on the table, the wood muffling his words. "I think it's the hat."

Izumo rolled his eyes and whacked his friend with the book, "You always say that."

Kotetsu clutched his head, "Damn it Izumo! Why'd you do that!"

Izumo was about to retort but stopped when he heard a creak coming from down the road. "Hey Kotetsu, isn't it a bit late for carts to be coming?"

Kotetsu stopped whining and looked up, "Yeah, why?"

Izumo glared at Kotetsu, "You can't tell me you don't hear that."

Kotetsu looked at his friend oddly, before he too heard the loud groan that came from the woods. "Eh?" He looked up to find the source but only say the darkness of the woods. "Um, Izumo, I know this may sound childish, but maybe it's just a ghost?" A sweat drop formed on his head when he received another glare.

"Kotetsu this is serious, meaning it's not a time for your silly superstition."

"But-" Kotetsu was cut off from another screech from the woods, this one louder than the previous ones.

Izumo looked at his friend seriously, taking him by surprise,"Kotetsu, go tell the Hokage. I'll wait here and see if I can find out what's going on."

Kotetsu got up and looked at Izumo, "Alright." He then took off down the road, swerving around people as he came upon them.

When he was out of sight Izumo looked back to the woods, only to come face to face with an old skeletal horse.

_**-Line Break-**_

Kotetsu ran up the steps of the Hokage's Tower, having already asked the secretary where the Hokage was. He quickly made his way towards the council chambers, two AMBU stood at attention at the door.

"Karasu (_**1**_), Keiniku (_**2**_)!" The two turned towards Kotetsu as he stood before them, breathing heavily from the run. He soon stood up straight and addressed the two, for once being completely serious and taking the AMBU aback. "I need to talk to Hokage-sama! It's urgent!"

The two AMBU looked at one another before turning back to Kotetsu, "Alright, besides I think Hokage-sama and the Clan members could use the distraction from the pink hair harlot." Keiniku snickered, making Karasu cuff him in the head causing him to stop.

Kotetsu smiled slightly before grabbing onto the handles of the double doors. He then smirked at the two AMBU, "Thanks!" With that he through open the doors flamboyantly, almost whacking the AMBU in the process before running down the short hall towards the main council meeting room. He yelled over his shoulder, "Sorry!" only having Karasu flip him off as a response.

_**-Line Break-**_

"- and that's why, Hokage-sama, we need more funding, land, and some shinobi for the construction." A fat, wealthy looking man said to Sarutobi. His voice was smug, almost borderline arrogant, and acted like he knew that the Hokage would say 'Yes'.

Before the Hokage could voice his words, a feral woman with wild hair and red fang marking on her face stood up, her sharp nails digging into the maple would of the table. " You low-life pig! Why should we, the clan heads, let you, a lowly merchant, take some of OUR land? And just for you to make a holiday resort! This is a ninja village damn it! Not a tourist trap!"

"Tsume! Calm yourself!" Inoichi Yamanaka growled out, he himself looking rather intimidating. He wore a standard T&I flank jacket, had dark blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

Tsume turned to Inoichi and growled back, "What! Are you saying we SHOULD give them our land and turn the village into an even bigger tourist trap than it already is?"

"I didn't say that Tsume! I'm just saying-" Inoichi was cut off from his yelling match with Tsume the doors of the meeting room were thrown open, hitting the wall with a large bang.

Kotetsu scanned the group before his eyes landed on Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama! You must come quickly!"

The fat civilian snorted and glared at him, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something? Why don't you go back to what you were doing and come back later. Possibly when this matter is cleared up and simply agreed to?"

Tsume glared at the man, but before she could speak the Sarutobi cut her off. "Now Kotetsu, what is the matter?"

Kotetsu stood up straight and looked at the Hokage in the eyes, "Sir, Izumo and I were doing guard duty and there was a strange creaking sound coming from the woods. One that those really old carts make when it's about to fall apart."

Homura Mitokado, an old man with gray hair and green glasses, looked at Kotetsu in exasperation. "That's all? You forced your way into this meeting for that?"

Kotetsu looked at them in shock, "Sir, be reasonable! It's past the time when carts come through! For all we know-"

An AMBU appeared in the room, cutting Kotetsu off from his near rant. Sarutobi looked at the AMBU oddly, " Rama (_**3**_) what is the matter?"

The AMBU, Rama, looked nervous before swallowing. "Hokage-sama, Izumo Kamizuki collapsed at the front gates, we surveyed the surrounding area but we only found horse and wheel tracks."

Sarutobi looked that the AMBU strangely, his eyes flickering over to Kotetsu who looked panic stricken. "Where did the tracks come from Rama?"

Rama shook slightly at all the attention that was being placed on him, "The woods sir."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed slightly, "It seems that an enemy has entered the village. I want the whole village on lock down until the intruder is found and apprehended!" Rama nodded and disappeared from the room, Sarutobi then turned to everyone in the room, "This meeting is adjourned. Until this topic is resolved I will have no one calling a meeting like this one unless it is an emergency." He then stood up and walked out of the room and headed towards the hospital, Kotetsu following him.

Tsume then huffed, "Well this sucks."

Everyone in the room could only nod in agreement.

Yet none of them noticed a shadowy figure standing in the courner of the room, a hat shading his face and the dark smile that graced it.

_**-Line Break-**_

Naruto appeared out of the shadows of the alley, the horse's reins held firmly in his grasp. He stopped right before the entrance of the alley way, turning slightly to look at the wisp of smoke next to him. He bowed his head to it slightly as it began to speak, "_**It seems, that Feito**_ (_**4**_)_** and Unmei **_(_**5**_) _**have come to an agreement for once. Hiruzen Sarutobi shall die at the hands of his own student, Orochimaru. I want you to continue collecting the souls from the Hidden Leaf until the Exams that shall be coming up in several months. I suggest getting the Uchiha clan first, they've always been a pain in my side and I would enjoy having their arrogant souls for Hell. But do not do so yet, those foolish shinobi have placed the village on lock down. I suggest returning to the **__**Debirutsurī **_(_**6**_)_**.**_"

Naruto nodded sharply, "Yes, Shinigami-sama." He watched the smoke disperse and then walked out of the alleyway. He passed shinobi and civilians alike, some shinobi even looking at him in bewilderment. One shinobi even asked a civilian if he saw him, only to gain a strange look and called crazy. Some of the Inuzuka dogs he passed began whimpering or barking wildly, causing their human partners great amounts of confusion.

Naruto smirked, "_A village that does not change on the outside can hold many secrets on the inside. Isn't that right, orokana ichi _(_**7**_)_?_" He then continued down the road, towards the cemetery that housed his body.

To some, the iron gates to the Garden of Bones was opened by an unseen force or the wind, but to others it was a shadowy figure leading a horse.

How amusing... these humans were.

_**-Line Break-**_

1 – Karasu: Crow

2 – Keiniku: Chicken

3 – Rama: Llama

~ It's not that hard to guess what it is... I rhymes too... weird

4 – Feito: Fate

5- Unmei: Destiny

6 - Debirutsurī: The Devil Tree

~ Remember the tree from chapter 1? Yeah, it has a name. Isn't that special?

~ Wow, I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days? This either speaks volumes of my nonexsistant social life or the fact that I am increadibly bored. Sadly it's a little of both. -sighs- oh well.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Death's Henchman._

_Wraith_


End file.
